


Chimera genesis

by Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bottom Dean, Chimeras, Collars, Crying Sam, Dom Sam, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Fluff, Lots of UST, M/M, Omega Dean, Owner Sam, Pet Dean, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Sam, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wing Kink, Wingfic, Wings, basically Sam ambushes Dean with cuddles, chimera Dean, d/s dynamics, dub-con, dubious consent on cuddling, dubious cuddles, genetic engineering AU, humans as pets, soft a/b/o
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams/pseuds/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU<br/>Dean gets caught and convicted in a society where convicted criminals are genetically engeneered to become the perfect pets: Chimera.<br/>After splitting up on a hunt Sam gets a call from the government to inform him he is the only living relative of Dean Winchester sentenced to Biomorphing, and is thus responsible for adopting and caring for the Chimera.<br/>Sam does his best, but in the end all he can do is take care of his brother in a society that treats Chimera as nothing more then intelligent dogs. And sometime sex toys.<br/>Dean Winchester is about to start his life as Chimera  property of Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say goodbye to Dean Winchester the human

Sam gets the call late at night.  
He drags himself out of bed with a sense of dread.  
There is never any good news to be heard on the other end of a 2:00am call.  
Especially when your brother is hunting alone.  
They'd drawn straws over who hunted down the werewolf and who took the poltergeist.  
Dean had won and went after the Were. Three days ago.

The voice on the other end of the line is official sounding and curt.  
"are you Samuel Winchester brother to Dean Winchester?"  
All the spit in Sam's mouth dries up and he has to swallow before he can force himself to answer.  
"Yes? Is he okey?"  
The short pause on the other end of the line is an eternity of silence that Sam's fevered brain fills with images of his green eyed brother in a pool of blood. Shredded and broken, eyes glazed empty.  
"Dean Winchester has been arrested and convicted for impersonating an officer of the law, fraud, breaking and entering and grave desecration as well as numerous other lesser offences. He is scheduled for BioMorphing on Monday morning. As his closest living family you may oversee the process and have the right to adopt the resulting Chimera."

Sam can feel disbelief and panic at the words. His brother? His faithful brother who spent his life saving people and looking after Sam? The one with the quirky smile and the credit card scams? Dean, who always got away by the skin of his teeth and laughed about it later? Caught and convicted? Scheduled for BioMorph?  
His voice comes out slightly hysterical, his throat choking around the words with panic.  
"There must be some mistake! My brother would never hurt anyone! Why wasn't I called for his trial?"

"It was an open and shut case. Thirty witnesses and five cameras. Your brother was ruled mentally unsound and it was decided BioMorphing and adoption into a good home was the best choice for him"

"There must be something I can do?"

Sam tries. He really does. But ten minutes later he hangs up the phone and stares down at the address written on a sheet of paper in his hand with damp eyes.  
He should have been there to have Dean's back. If he was there Dean wouldn't be looking at his last few hours as a human and a lifetime as a pet. I should have been there! We never should have split up! The guilt and regret is overwhelming.

***

The BioMorph clinic is connected to the Folsom prison state penitentiary.  
The long pristine white halls make Sam feel sick as he is escorted to a room to meet with his brother one last time before he is cast from humanity forever.  
The door opens and hazel eyes meet green. A thousand meanings are passed between them at once. _I'm sorry. I missed you. It wasn't meant to be like this._ Sam's eyes spill regret and apologies. _I tried. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I wish there was something I could do._ Dean's eyes speak in volumes his tongue could never voice. _Why is this happening to me? What did I ever do to deserve this? Help me. I'm scared._  
Sam's heart is trying to twist itself out of existence and tears blur his eyes and choke his voice.

"Dean"

Is all he says.  
It's all he needs to say, that one small word is enough.  
It holds all his apologies for leaving Dean behind. All the regret that he wasn't there to have Dean's back. That this is how they meet again.

And even after all this Dean does what he's always done.  
His eyes soften at Sam's tears and he smiles. A shaky thin scared smile, but still a smile. Just for Sam.

"Hey Sammy... It's okay"

And something breaks in Sam. Dean is still putting Sam before his own needs. Even in his last few moments as a human he is still trying to comfort his baby brother. Still taking care of him. Trying to clear the tears away.

Sam clings to his big brother, who is smaller then him now. Holds him tight as Dean hugs back.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you"

Usually Sam's words would cause Dean to scowl and joke or smack Sam for saying something like that.  
It shows how scared Dean is that he just clings tighter.

"Just don't let them turn me into a rat or something nasty Sammy"

"I won't, just tell me what you want. I'll make it happen"

"I don't know! I want to be human! I want to be free!"

Sam can hear the tears in his voice and feel the warm damp through his shirt.

 

The Technicians come too soon and pry Dean out of Sam's arms. They sedate him and load him on a gurney to take him to the labs for Evolution.  
The last time Sam sees his human brother's face it is wiped clean of lines of stress and fear. Peaceful in sleep except for the tears sparkling on his lashes.  
There are worse ways to remember the human Dean Winchester.

The directing Technician takes Sam to the consulting room.  
As Dean's only living family and adopter Sam is permitted to consult on the Hybridization process.  
The Technician takes out a binder full of photos of available Genesis and hands it to Sam.  
The slick feeling of the photographs under Sam's fingers as he turns the pages makes him feel nauseous, like by choosing what to inflict on his brother Sam is doing it to Dean himself.

Pages of men and women with various animal attributes slip under his fingers and Sam feels like a traitor to his brother.

A woman with pointed black tipped ears and the long lush tail of a fox.  
A man with the short silver and grey dappled fur of a snow leopard, posed with his long tail wrapped around him.  
Another with gemlike scales glittering over his body and sparking golden eyes.  
One with the attributes of a collie dog.  
One a tabby cat.

An endless parade of Chimera seem to stare accusingly back at Sam. Some with minimal animal features, some with obvious mixes of two or three different strands of animal DNA graphed into their bodies.

Chimeras are popular pets. Anyone with enough money gets one. Sam's seen them before when he takes his evening jog through the park.  
Almost human people. Genetically engineered to morph animal and human forms to create an intelligent pet pleasing to the eye.  
Why had he never given it a thought where these obedient humanoid pets had come from?  
Now he knows too well.  
And the thought leaves him sick.

He wants the absolute minimum of alterations on Dean's body as possible.

Sam feels like giving up when a picture falls out from the back of the portfolio and settles to the table in front of him.

It shows a woman with the sharp ears and long silky tail of a wolf. But what catches Sam's attention is the wide wings flared behind her back, the long pinions angled to frame her body.  
The words "In Testing" printed in red across the bottom.  
The Technician notices and with a startled "oops" she reaches out to take the picture from Sam.  
Instead he asks her.

"Can you do it? Can you give my brother wings?"

 _'I want to be free'_ says Dean's voice in his head.

She seems startled by his intensity.

"Well, yes. I suppose so. We haven't released Avian Chimera to the public yet but I think I might be able to pull some strings for you"

The look in her eyes is pitying, like she regrets tearing Sam's brother away to rip out his humanity.  
Maybe she isn't just a heartless bitch after all.

She shifts and says softly

"There are regulations on convicted Chimera Evolution. I'm afraid the rules state that he has to have traits that are visible to the public. Wings can be hidden under a jacket so I'm sorry, we would have to go with the mixed conversion to fulfil procedure."

Sam can only nod. He's done the best he can to grant Dean's wish.  
Maybe Dean can fly away from all this.  
Sam still feels like a traitor as he signs the adoption forms.

He feels like crying or cutting out his own heart when he collects the Impala from the impound lot and drives back to the empty motel room.

He will return in three days to collect his Chimera brother once his Evolution is complete.

***

Sam arrives early Tuesday morning to take custody of the Chimera <67-CL/A-666-P[O]> (Dean).

He sits in the consulting room and chews his lip. _Please please please let my brother be ok._

When the door to the room opens Sam's head flies up so fast his neck cricks.  
The Technician from before comes into the room, a leash trailing from her hand. It seems like an eternity before Dean steps through the door.

Sam's heart shatters with the force of a land mine, lodging bleeding slivers into his lacerated rib cage.

"Dean"

It's all he can do to choke out the wards as he steps towards his brother.  
And Dean stares right through him with glazed mossy green.

The tears fall fast and thick as Sam looks at his brother. He wants to burn this whole twisted world down for what they've done to Dean.

" _Dean_ "

He begs.  
One of Dean's pointed blond furred ears twitches in the direction of Sam's voice. His eyebrows tighten in a vague frown and the dark gold wings that trail the floor behind him quiver.

"What did you do to him?!"

Sam can't help the tears or the anger towards the Technician.

"He'll be fine in a while, we simply sedated him. He was becoming aggressive towards the Techs handling him"

The relief is enormous.

The Technician hands Dean's leash to Sam, who holds it like it burns him, and Dean's file with instructions for caring for him.  
She wishes him luck with his new pet and leaves Sam to become reacquainted with his Chimera brother.

The Techs obviously cleaned and polished Dean up before handing him over.

his skin is soft and new looking, only the anti-possession tattoo still visible of his hunting life. His human ears are gone, replaced by the sharp soft furred wolf ears a shade lighter then his hair. His shining dark gold wings drag behind him as if he hasn't quite managed to connect the nerves to his brain yet. The feathers huge and soft to the touch.  
He's dressed in a soft white tee and baggy pale blue Cotten pants that have been altered to accommodate his long furred tail. They remind Sam of seeing Dean in the hospital after the car crash and it makes him ill.

"Dean? Are you ok?"

Hazy green seems to sharpen on him slightly and Dean's new ears prick forward halfheartedly.

"Shammyyy..?"

Dean's slurring but at least he's talking!  
Sam wraps an arm around Dean's waist and gently guides him towards the door.

"Come on Dean, let's go home"

***

There was some trouble getting Dean's limp wings into the Impala but they manage.

Sam gets Dean curled up on one of the motel room beds to sleep off the sedative and takes off the collar. God he hates that thing.  
When he goes to step away though Dean whimpers in his sleep and reaches out to clutch Sam's shirt.  
With a sigh Sam climbs onto the bed beside Dean and opens the file on caring for Chimera.

~ 

 <67-CL/A-666-P[O]>

(Dean)

Chimera type: #67  
Canus Lupus/Avian Genesis  
Registry number: #666  
Presented: Omega

Keeper: Samuel Winchester.  
Original name: Dean Winchester.

 

Caring for and handling your new Chimera.

 

Feeding  
You should feed you Chimera three times a day.  
Give your Chimera healthy well balanced meals such as:  
plenty of fruit and vegetables  
plenty of bread, rice, potatoes, pasta and other starchy foods (choosing wholegrain varieties when possible)  
some milk and dairy foods (choosing lower-fat varieties when possible)  
some meat, fish, eggs, beans and other non-dairy sources of protein  
just a small amount of foods high in fat and sugar  
Clean, fresh water should be available at all times, and be sure to wash food and water dishes frequently.

Exercise  
Chimera need exercise to burn calories, stimulate their minds, and keep healthy. Exercise also tends to help Chimera avoid boredom, which can lead to destructive behaviours. Supervised fun and games will satisfy many of your pet's instinctual urges to dig, herd, chew, retrieve and chase.

Individual exercise needs vary based on breed or breed mix, sex, age and level of health—but a couple of walks around the block every day and ten minutes in the backyard probably won’t cut it. If your Chimera is an active breed or mixed-breed requirements will be relatively high.

Grooming  
You can help keep your Chimera clean and reduce shedding with frequent brushing. Chimera should be bathed every day. Before bathing, comb or cut out all mats from the coat. Carefully rinse all soap out of the coat, or the dirt will stick to soap residue. Feathers need to be preened daily.

Handling  
Chimera crave touch and affection. Without a certain level of interaction a Chimera's immune system will become weak and they can sicken easily and become despondent and depressed. Check your Chimera's Presentation for guidance on handling your Chimera.  
Presentation guidelines:  
Alpha: alpha Chimera are very self reliant and require the minimum handling.

Beta: beta Chimera can be left alone for periods of time and are capable of being self reliant. However to have a happy, healthy beta frequent handling is recommended.

Omega: omega Chimera are naturally affectionate and require a minimum of an hour a day of cuddling and petting to remain healthy both physically and mentally. It is not recommended to leave them alone for extended periods. The more you handle your omega the happier and healthier it will be.

Housing  
Your pet needs a warm, quiet place to rest, away from all drafts and off the floor. A training crate is ideal. You may wish to buy a Chimera bed, or make one out of a wooden box. Place a clean blanket or pillow inside the bed. Wash the Chimera's bedding often. If your Chimera will be spending a lot of time outdoors, be sure he has access to shade and plenty of cool water in hot weather, and a warm, dry, covered shelter when it's cold.

Licensing and Identification  
Follow your community’s licensing regulations. Be sure to attach the license to your Chimera’s collar. This, along with an ID tag and implanted microchip or tattoo, can help secure your Chimera’s return should he become lost.

Behavior Information

Training  
A well-behaved companion Chimera is a joy. But left untrained, your Chimera can cause nothing but trouble. Teaching your Chimera the basics—"Sit," "Stay," "Come," "Down," "Heel," "Off" and "Leave it"—will improve your relationship with both your Chimera and your neighbours. If you have a new Evolution, start teaching him his manners as soon as possible! Use little bits of food as a lure and reward. Chimera can be enrolled in obedience courses when they have been adequately vaccinated. Contact your local humane society or SPCA for training class recommendations.

You should always keep your Chimera on a leash in public. Just be sure your pet will come to you at all times whenever you say the word. A Chimera who is disobedient or aggressive is not ready to play with others.

~

 

Sam had to jump up and run to the bathroom to be sick.  
When he'd finished heaving his guts out and brushing his teeth he crawled back onto the bed where he met Dean's worried green eyes.

"I'm sorry Sammy"

"It's not your fault"

The look on Dean's face disagreed but instead of arguing he awkwardly hefted on of his wings over Sam. It almost brought tears to Sam's eyes again, that one small gesture of comfort and protectiveness.

"I guess you're going to take a lot of looking after huh Dean?"

The only answer he got was a derisive snort.  
It was comforting to know some things never change.

 

TBC


	2. Finding our feet

Being jolted awake by your brother's foot in your ribs and a tumble to the floor is not a comfortable way to wake up.

"The hell you doing in my bed Sam?! Go get your own, Sasquatch limbs!"

Dean was leaning over him, smiling with his ears tipped forwards in goodnatured manner.

Dean is still Dean. Everything's gonna be okay. Sam told himself, shooting his brother a bitchface by default.

"God I'm starving! They feed you nothing but a crappy liquid diet at that clinic! I need a burger! And pie! Gotta get me some pie!"

Exclaimed Dean flopping back on the bed as his stomach gurgled it's pitiful agreement.

There was a scramble for the bathroom door that Dean lost because he was hampered by his still dragging wings.

When Sam came out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam Dean gave him a betrayed look, ears wilted pitifully. Those ears where a huge tell, Sam realized. With the way they reacted to Dean's emotions they where going to keep him from telling lies.

"You better have left me some hot water Bitch" 

Dean grumped as he slammed the bathroom door.

Two minutes later Sam almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a loud thump and a cry from Dean.

"Sammy! Help!"

Sam nearly knocked the door off its hinges throwing it open, gun clutched in one hand, to be confronted by a soaked and miserable looking Dean looking up at him from the bottom of the shower stall. 

"I'm stuck. My wings are too heavy to get up"

It was true. The feathers where soaked and matted, sticking to the sides of the shower like they where glued, forcing Dean's wings into an uncomfortable contortion that kept him pinned to the floor.  
Peeling the feathers off the wall was like trying to pull off wet clothes after getting soaked through.  
By the time Sam had unstuck Dean and folded his wings carefully against his back and wrapped him in a towel plonking him on one of the beds Dean's face was bright red.  
The feathers where bent and rumpled, sticking out in odd directions. It had to hurt.  
With a sigh Sam sat himself down on the bed behind Dean and spread one of his wings over his lap. He didn't have a soft brush so his fingers would have to do.

"What. Are you doing?"

Demanded Dean, glaring over his shoulder at Sam, ears tilted back defensively.

"I'm preening your wings Dean. They can't be comfortable like this and you can't reach most of them"

"Fine, do whatever. I just wanna eat soon"

It was an easy soothing task straightening the soft feathers and pulling the water out of them by running them through his fingers.  
The feathers themselves were beautiful. A dark blond with glints of gold and emerald green iridescence when the light caught them just right.  
Sam had almost forgotten the wings where attached to his brother when and enormous sigh broke his concentration. He looked up and saw Dean had flopped down on the bed and his face was utterly relaxed bliss. It wasn't an expression Sam could ever quite recall seeing on Dean's face. He looked peaceful and content, on the edge of drifting off to sleep.  
Sam gently shook his shoulder, pulling Dean from his doze.

"Come on Dean, go get dressed and let's go get some food"

With a grumble Dean dragged himself out of bed and shuffled over to his duffle to pull out clean clothes.  
Putting them on was a whole new challenge.  
In the end they where forced to cut slits in Dean's teeshirt and Sam had to help him put it on and get his wings through the holes. Dean's jeans suffered the same treatment to accommodate his tail.  
By the end Sam didn't need to be able to see Dean's pinned ears to know his brother was pissed.

Dean snatched up the keys to the Impala and marched out the door, coat hiding his wings and keeping them tucked close to his body.  
Sam was about to step out after him when his eyes fell on the collar lying on the table. Tags shining softly in the afternoon sunlight streaming through the curtains.

The rules are clear. In public you keep you Chimera on a leash and it should always have a collar and tags in case it gets lost.

Feeling that sick pit in his stomach open up again in his stomach Sam stuffed the leash and collar into his pocket. Just in case, he told himself. He would only have Dean wear it if he had too.

***

Dean always had a knack for finding a diner that had just what he was looking for.  
He wasn't disappointed when the Impala pulled up in front of a small diner advertising fresh homemade pie and the best burgers in town.

Dean stepped out of the Impala and his tail started to wag. He tipped his head back and inhaled deeply.

"Smell that Sammy? They have apple pie baking!"

Sam sniffed the air. It just smelled like air to him.  
But Dean was stepping into the diner with a jaunty spring in his step.  
When he stepped through the door Sam was greeted by the smell of Apple pie and a waitress directing him to an empty table.

"Is he yours?"

The waitress asked Sam, gesturing towards Dean as he slid into the booth opposite Sam.  
The twisting of nausea in Sam's stomach kept him from doing more then nodding, not quite able to look at Dean's disbelieving expression as the waitress ruffled his hair and called him a good boy.

The woman looked back at Sam with a smile. Oblivious of Sam and Dean's twin expressions of shocked disgust.

"He's cute, but you should put a collar on him. We aren't really supposed to let uncollared Chimera in here, it's kind of illegal in this state"

She left them with the menu and went to greet more customers.

With a heavy heart Sam reached into his pocket and put the collar on the table in front of Dean.

"I'm sorry man. I thought we might be able to get away with not having it" 

Dean looked at it like it was a rattlesnake. His ears pinned and a glare on his face as he snatched it off the table and buckled it around his neck.  
But the look he shot Sam was just the tiniest bit betrayed.

When the waitress came back to take their orders she patted Dean's head.

"Aren't you just the cutest boy ever"

She cooed before sweeping off to the kitchen.

"Sam. Make her stop!"

Dean almost begged. The embarrassed disbelief on Dean's face would have made Sam laugh in another time. Today it just hurts to know that this is all Dean has to look forwards to in his life. Being coddled and treated as a pet. This time last week Dean would have flirted with the waitress and made her blush, maybe hooked up with her after her shift. But that was gone now. Dean would never be able to strut into a bar and have all the women swooning at his presence. Now he was destined to a life of cooing and pets.

Dean still managed to enjoy their dinner despite the handsy waitress. The burger was delicious and the pie was heavenly enough to make up for the demeaning treatment.

***

The next day they left town to pick up a hunt three states away.  
Dean was cheerful and sang along to the loud music spilling from the speakers despite being forced to make a late start by Sam insisting on preening his wings before they left.

As the day progresses Dean gets more and more quiet. By the time they pull in to a motel that night he almost seems despondent as he slowly drags himself into the room and flops into one of the beds.

"Dean? Are you okay?"

"'M fine Sammy. Just leave me alone"

Sam is confused for a moment as he throws his coat over a chair, but a faint clink makes him think of something and he fishes Dean's collar out of his pocket.  
The tags are burnished silver stamped with Dean's stats .  
Oh.  
P[O], Presented Omega.   
Dean is Touchsick.  
Omega Chimera get depressed and sick if they aren't given affection regularly.  
It's not surprising Sam didn't think of it. Dean has always been reluctant to be affectionate.  
But it doesn't feel strange to Sam that Dean presented Omega. It explains all the one night stands and flirting, Dean trying to fill that desire for connection and affection.  
Dean is going to hate him for this. But he'll appreciate it later.

Sam flops onto the bed next to Dean and starts stroking his feathers.  
With a growl Dean shoots up into a sitting position and glares at Sam.

"Lay off with the petting! I've had enough of that for a lifetime with that bitch waitress yesterday"

"Sorry Dean. I can't. If I don't you'll get sick and I need you healthy for this hunt"

"I'll be fine! I've never died without cuddling in the last twenty some years of my life, just leave me alone Sam"

Dean moves to get up and leave but Sam catches his wrist and pins him back to the bed.

"Hey, I'm not big into the idea of cuddling my brother either but you really will get sick if I don't and I'm not about to let you hurt yourself just because you wanna avoid a hug every now and then! I'm responsible for you now and if that means manning up and giving a few hugs I think I can deal"

Sam feels slightly guilty to use underhanded methods but if he doesn't Dean will just get more depressed until he actually gets sick so he feels he's slightly justified in doing what he does when Dean tries to wiggle away.

Chimera are engineered with a certain point on their body that immediately relaxes their bodies and makes them easier to control. Its called an Obedience Point and is located on the back of the neck. Apply pressure and a Chimera becomes easy to handle.

It feels like he's cheating when Sam wraps his hand around the back of Dean's neck and squeezes the points at the top of his neck right at the base of his skull. He's actually surprised when Dean goes completely limp and tumbles into his lap in a loose heap of limbs and feathers.

"S-Sammy what did you do? I can't move my arms!"

"Sorry Dean. I can't let you get sick. If you get sick I could be accused of mistreating you and they'll take you away and give you to someone else. Just bear with it please?"

"Oh you BITCH! I'm going to kick your ass when I can move my legs again!"

Dean's outraged yell is a comfort. He obviously isn't happy, but he'll survive and forgive Sam eventually.

Sam just smiles and starts scratching behind Deans fluffy ears and stroking his head.  
Dean turns to jell-O in his lap. His head tilting back to press into Sam's fingers and a purr rumbling in his chest.  
It's a weird feeling to have Dean spread out in his lap with his head tilted back and long neck bared melting under his touch.  
Sam thinks he should feel more uncomfortable having his big brother come apart under his hands but instead he just feels a sense of contentment. Dean is always looking after him, this is something he can give to Dean. Let him relax and drop his guard for once.  
Sam can do that for Dean.


	3. Missing pet: Dean Winchester, 6'1" green eyes, if found please return to Sam Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam cuddles Dean, contemplates, and loses his pet.

Sam doesn't stop stroking Dean's wings until his brother falls asleep.

In the soft silence of the room Sam contemplates the future. They can keep going. They can keep hunting. Just because Dean is a little fluffier then before doesn't make him any less dangerous.

The thought of Dean and Dangerous in the same sentence brings a smile to Sam's face as he carefully shifts his back against the head of the bed. Dean looks anything but dangerous at the moment. Cradled in Sam's arms chest to chest, his head tucked under Sam's chin. Soft breaths tickling across his neck. His wings an ungainly sprawl across the bed and over Sam's legs on either side of Dean's body. One of Sam's legs is slung over Dean's lap where his legs are almost right angles to Sam. He should feel more uncomfortable being tangled up with his older brother in his lap. It isn't exactly a platonic pose. He should feel weird enough that he has a guy in his lap without it being his brother. Guys really aren't his thing. Maybe it doesn't feel weird because it's Dean.

His mind wanders to another thing that's been bugging him. Dean's wings. Or more correctly, the way they drag and flop. Maybe he should call a Chimera clinic to ask about it? Sam wonders if Dean could fly with those wings. He thinks he probably could. With most of Dean on his chest it's easy to tell he is significantly lighter as a Chimera then a human. He must have hollow bones like a bird now.

The thought of Dean flying makes Sam feel excited and happy. When Sam sleeps he dreams of Dean soaring free in the sky as Sam chases behind in the Impala. Dream Dean is happier then Sam has seen him in a long time.

}|{

When Sam wakes up the next morning his arms feel empty and his body chilled. But he feels more rested then he has in years. Dean is gone already and there's a note on the bedside table.

_Gone out for coffee Be back soon D-_

Sam goes about his morning routine. Shower, get dressed, brush teeth, etc. Dean isn't back when he steps out of the shower. He doesn't start to worry until his eyes fall on the collar and leash on the table.

Dean should have been back by now. Sam grabs his coat and the collar on his way out the door.

}|{

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! It just seemed like the perfect place to break it but the next one should be longer!


	4. How not to get nabbed by the dog catchers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean steps out for morning coffee only to be faced with the ugly truth.  
> Sam and Dean go shopping.  
> And they have to go to a mandatory Chimera training retreat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should really hold on to these chapters and let them out slowly so there aren't such wide gaps between publication but I can't help myself! I just want to give it to you guys as soon as I get it!

**Dean**

Waking up to your (not so) little brother wrapped around you like an octopus is not how Dean Winchester wants to start his morning. Ever.

It takes him forever to extricate himself from Sam's arms and by the time he manages he's seriously pissed. He can feel the alien new muscles in his body pining ears, it's something he doesn't think he'll ever be able to get used to.

When he finally makes it off the bed he's tempted to just put his foot in Sam's side and boot him off the bed in revenge for the whole cuddle fiasco of the night before and the humiliation of waking up the small spoon to your baby brother. Neither of which was EVER going to happen again! Dean was about to put his heel to Sam when he saw his brother's face. Sam was smiling in his sleep, totally relaxed. Dean couldn't bring himself to disturb Sam's sleep.

Damn. He's getting soft in his old age.

He still feels agitated though. Coffee. He needs coffee. And pie. There's a diner just down the block so he doesn't need the keys to the Impala but he grabs his wallet and throws on his coat as he eases silently out of the room.

It's a pleasant sunny Sunday morning and there's lots of people out and about. A lot of them have Chimera on leashes. Dean can't help the sneer curling his lip as a woman with a Chimera girl on a leash jogs by in matching track suits. Thank god Sam will never force him to wear ridiculous outfits.

He smells the coffee and pastries a block away from the diner. Apparently his senses are getting sharper as the days go by. His hearing has definitely improved. He collects the coffee and a mini pie from the diner and strolls slowly back towards the motel, enjoying the morning sun on his face.

Dean is jolted out of his peaceful revery by a van pulling up next to him and doors slamming. He's instantly on high alert as the uniformed men come towards him. The side of the van has SPCA -stray Chimera service- painted on the side.

Oh shit.

Dean's hand instantly goes to his neck, the waitress's words coming back "it's kind of illegal to have an uncollared Chimera in this state" Just his freaking luck isn't it? He pastes on his best innocent Don't-Mind-Little-Old-Me smile and turns to the men.

"What can I help you gentlemen with?"

The men seem mildly surprised he's talking to them.

"Do you have tags or identification?"

"Uh... No?"

Damn he left his cell in the motel room. And that freaking collar with his tags.

Damn it to hell.

Oh well, no calling Sam for help this time.

"You need to get in the van now"

"Sorry, no can do! You know what Momma always said about getting into vans with strangers! I got stuff to do, places to be. But you have a nice day!"

Even as he talks Dean is sidling away, ready to make a break for it. The Chimera Catchers must not be as dumb as they look because they immediately move to cut him off and raise the sticks they're holding to show the loop of rope on the end.

Oh shit oh shit oh shit!

This is not going to go well.

Damn it Sam! Why'd I let you sleep in?

The Catchers lunge towards him and it's all instinct from there. He manages a few good hits before someone gets a loop of rope around his neck and pulls. Next thing he knows Dean is slammed against the side of the van with handcuffs around his wrists and shoved roughly into the back.

This is really not Dean Winchester's week is it?

At least he gave as good as he got, Dean reflects, looking at the Catchers as they wipe bloody lips and noses and one sports a black eye.

}|{

Sam is halfway to the diner when his phone rings and the voice on the other end asks "is this Samuel Winchester?"

Turns out Dean is in at the SPCA holding.

When Sam gets there the official looks hassled and fed up.

"Before you can take him back you have to agree to a mandatory weeklong training retreat. There's one starting tomorrow in Willow Springs. Your Chimera is practically feral! You should see what he did to George's face! Not to mention he was carrying three knives and a handgun!"

"He's always been good for me"

Sam knows it's a weak try.

He signs the form and collects Dean from the holding area.

}|{

"Dean, you're going to have to wear the collar outside at least"

"No! It itches! And it's heavy! I don't like it" Dean says mulishly.

The collar is indeed a miserable thing. A standard issue,it fits poorly and is made of a course chafing material. Sam can't blame Dean for hating it.

"Well you have to wear one of you wanna go anywhere. There's a shop near here that sells stuff for Chimera"

It takes some coaxing and a promise of pie to get Dean to agree to go and even then he sulks the whole way there.

The store looks like a cross between a pet shop and a couture line.

Everything looks expensive.

They find the isle where a vast selection of collars hangs and Sam feels dirty just standing there with Dean beside him.

"Do you... uh... Wanna pick one?"

Dean looks slightly sick at just the thought of it but he moves down the isle examining the selection. It takes a while before Dean manages to find something that doesn't completely repulse him. He comes back to find Sam with a list in his hand and a small basket of items. He doesn't look in the basket, just throws the collar on top and walks away to wait in the Impala.

Sam comes out a few minutes later with a bag. Just a few things he thinks will help him take care of Dean. A special shampoo and conditioner for his wings, a soft brush for feathers, and some vitamins and oil to keep his feathers healthy and glossy. And the collar. Sam plonks himself and the bag into the shotgun next to Dean and picks up the collar Dean picked. It's a plane dark brown almost black made of soft leather with a pentacle buckle on the front. And thin enough that it could pass as a choker instead of a collar. It's tasteful and understated. Perfect.

Sam pulls the last item out of the bag and attaches it to the D-ring on the collar along with Dean's identification tags. It's a round silver tag with the anti-possession symbol etched into one side in black and Dean's name on the other. He passes the collar to Dean and can't help the smile that crosses his face as Dean curses and fumbles with the buckle.

Then his face drops.

"Uh... Dean? There's kinda something I need to tell you..."

"What now?!"

It almost comes out a growl as Dean turns his glare on Sam.

Sam shifts uncomfortably and clears his throat.

"Well, um, thing is... Because you got caught straying by the SPCA we have to go to a mandatory Chimera Training Retreat"

Dean makes a noise like he's choking to death.

"It's just a few days! I promise! I wouldn't make you go if we had a choice!"

Sam pleads. Dean may have the canine DNA but Sam still owns the puppy eyes. Dean fumes for a few minutes before smacking his forehead against the steering wheel.

"Son of a bitch!"

Sam takes that as a reluctant agreement.

}|{

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments! They feed my soul and inspire me! The more you comment the happier I am!  
> I'll answer any questions about the verse and tech or Chimera you may have!


	5. Dear Dean, Welcome to your new Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam conciders the possibility of fratricide and tries to keep Dean sane.  
> Dean makes introductions and impressions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!  
> But I think these next chapters will be good!  
> You may have noticed the floatila of new tags (I'm sure there will be more)  
> And the rating has gone up.  
> That's right, things are going to get steamy!  
> Wish me luck!

Dean is going to hate him. He's going to blow his kneecaps off or break his nose or bust his jaw. Willow Springs Chimera Training Resort was going to drive Dean to fratricide. Sam was sure of it.  
His worst fears are confirmed as Dean pulls the Impala up in front of the resort a day and a considerable amount of money later. 

"You have got to be kidding me!" 

The place is posh. It's to be expected though, Chimera are upperclass pets. Only people with money to burn can afford to keep one, let alone buy one.  
Sam and Dean are very out of place as they step out of the car and glance around at some of the other arriving training retreat goers. A convertible pulls into a spot across from them and an older woman steps out and walks around to the passenger door. She opens it and leans in for a moment before stepping back, leash in hand, followed by an attractive young man sporting the ears and tail of a golden retriever.   
Sam looks over at Dean standing opposite him on the other side of the Impala.

Dean seems to realize what he's thinking because his ears go back in a way that makes him look affronted.

"Oh, hell no! Sam! I am not walking around on the end of a leash!"

"Sorry Dean, rules are rules"

Sam comes around the front of the Impala with the leash in his hand and Dean shrinks away from him. Sam can tell he's debating the merits of punching him or running away. He uses Dean's momentary distraction to clip the leash to his collar and Dean sighs in defeat.

"You yank on that and I will end you" Dean warns as he clomps sulkily towards the door, Sam hurrying to keep pace so the leash doesn't tighten and pull.

They sign in, collect their room keys and are directed to the west hall door C where their training retreat is happening.

Dean practically tows Sam down the hallway. Sam knows it's out of spite.

The room is full of chatting occupants, milling around and getting to know each other and their pets. Everyone in the room is dressed in expensive fashionable clothing and Sam and Dean stand out in their jeans and plaid flannel. It doesn't stop the women in the group getting one look at them and gushing over Dean.

Dean is already feeling tense and angry, now he feels claustrophobic as well when the women press in close to him and pat his ears, his wings, stroking his back and shoulders. He just wants some space to breathe! He wants them all to shut up with the goddamn cooing and keep their freaking hands to themselves! He can feel his ears pinning and his tail tucking between his legs. He feels humiliated and so far from human as his useless wings twitch in closer to his body, trying to shield him from the unwanted attention.

"Dean! Come"

Sam's voice breaks through the giggles and high voices and Dean has never been so glad to get an order from his baby brother as he wrenches himself out of the touching hands and tucks himself next to Sam and a little behind. He's closer the he would normally be, his shoulder pressed to Sam's back, but his heart won't slow down and his breath is coming in quiet shallow pants. He doesn't understand the feeling but pressing against Sam seems to help. He doesn't want to but it feels like an instinct he can't control.

 

The moment they stepped through the door Sam watched as Dean got mobbed by the women in the room, cooing about what a cute big boy he was, what a pretty puppy! Who's the prettiest Chimera in the room, yes you are!   
He was only distracted for a moment by a woman asking about Dean's wings when he noticed Dean's ears pinned back and his tail tucked miserably between his legs, every line of his body stretched taught.  
Sam doesn't think about it, just calls to Dean.

"Dean! Come"

Dean practically throws himself behind Sam and presses up against his back. He can feels Dean's short breaths in the sharp rise and fall of his chest against Sam, can feel the faint shudders running through his brother's body. Sam wonders if Dean even realizes he's resting his forehead against Sam's shoulder. He thinks not.

"Sorry, Dean is a little sensitive around large groups. He's only a few days old and isn't used to anyone besides me"  
Sam flashes his dimples and puppydog eyes apologetically. The women titter and leave Sam to calm Dean down.

Sam cards his fingers through Dean's feathers, setting them straight from their ruffled puffed up state and Dean's breathing slows and the shudders stop. Dean's wings are the most sensitive of his new appendages and he reacts most when Sam touches his wings.

"I hate this place! I hate these people! I hope they all get eaten by chupacabras!"  
Dean whispers venomously to Sam as they make their way to seats when the trainer comes in.

Sam can tell it's going to be a long week when they get to their spots in the circle and realize all the Chimera are sitting on cushions beside their master's seats.

"I am not sitting on the floor Sam!" Dean hisses as the people around them take seats and the Chimera settle into cushions.  
Sam has a bad feeling about what might happen if Dean tries to take a seat so with a sigh he snags an extra cushion off the stack and settles himself on the floor. 

"Come on Dean, it's not so bad" Sam coaxes, all puppy eyes he knows will get him anything from Dean.  
With an angry sigh Dean drops crosslegged to the cushion next to Sam.

The other people in the class are giving them funny looks but the Winchester's stubbornly ignore them from their places on the floor.

The trainer is a slightly overweight older woman with greying hair and rosy apple cheeks. She looks like that doting great aunt who gives expensive gifts and candy.  
"Welcome to Willow Springs Chimera Training Retreat! Over the next week you will learn everything you need to know about training and caring for your Chimera. By the time you leave here next week you will be leaving with an obedient submissive companion who will be a joy to have with you. Now before we begin why don't we all introduce ourselves and our Chimera and explain why you're all here. I'll start, my name is Judy Finch and I train problem Chimera and run these training retreats"

It went around the circle like that, eight people and their Chimera. The owners speaking for their Chimera and explaining the circumstances of their going to the retreat.

"My name is Charlotte, and this is my golden retriever aspect Tom. Tom has a hard time walking on a leash in public"

"My name is Elisha, this is my rabbit aspect Annie, Annie has trouble following orders"

"My name is Zeke, this is my jaguar aspect Tyber. I want to train him to be more submissive"

It pretty much continued in that vain until it came to Sam and Dean.  
Before Sam could open his mouth Dean was speaking.

"My name is Dean, I'm perfectly capable of speaking for myself. This is my moose aspect Sammy. Sam needs to learn to listen to his big brother and that this was a really stupid idea. And I'm perfectly fine the way I am."

There was a shocked silence as everyone looked from Dean, to Sam, to the trainer Judy in unison. It was obvious none of them had ever seen such a poorly behaved Chimera.

Judy looked at Dean for a moment before turning to Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"I see why you came to me. I don't think I've ever seen such disobedient Chimera! Why don't you tell us why you're here?"

Sam glanced guiltily at Dean who was obviously fuming before answering.

"My name is Sam, this is my brother Dean, he has a golden eagle/wolf aspect. I'm not entirely sure. Uh, we came because um, it was mandatory?"

Judy looks at Sam and shakes her head consolingly.

"Sam if I had to list what your Chimera needs work with these would be the top three: obedience, respect, and submission. I know it can be hard to adjust if the Chimera in question used to hold a place of power in your dynamic but you have to remember, this isn't your brother any more and he needs to know who's Alpha. You need to show him who's in charge. But don't worry, we'll be working on that starting today"

"Still in the room" growled Dean under his breath.

}|{

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! The next one is going to be much longer.  
> As always, please leave comments!  
> I love hearing from you guys and if you have suggestions/ideas for possible scenes that you would like to see I'm all ears!  
> (Unfortunately I can't make any promises to write them in but please do anyways)


	6. Dominance, Submission and the art of Sibling Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chimera Training is a special kind of misery for Dean.  
> And Sam enjoys seeing his bossy big brother submit more then he should.
> 
> Dean gets bitey, Sam gets bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to put a cover/skin thingy (whatever you call it when you use images for the breaks in your story) on my story, however I have nada coding skills so if anyone is interested in helping with that leave a comment.  
> It would be immensely appreciated

It was horrible. That evil old bitch had tailor made the whole program to drive Dean Winchester to madness. Not to mention the whole humiliation factor.  
And we won't touch the whole Sam thing.

It was a parade of one horrible thing after another, Dean would be sure they had finally reached the depths of that depraved witch's mind before she'd pull out a new training exercise a hundred times worse then the last. It was a special kind of hell. He was sure.

It hadn't started out so bad, just normal (besides being on the end of a leash) trust exercises.  
Their dad had made Sam and Dean do some of them when they where training.  
It was effortless for Dean to allow Sam to guide him blindfolded around the room, dodging pillows and their fellow trainees. It didn't stop him grumping about the whole thing and being difficult when Sam tried to put the blindfold on him. 

"It's important that your Chimera trusts you enough to know what's best for them and that you won't allow them to trip or be hurt when blind. It's how you reinforce that you are the alpha and you take care of them. A trusting Chimera will be much easier to train then one that feels uncomfortable" droned the Bitch.

"Damn right I feel uncomfortable" snarked Dean under his breath.

The whole being led around while blindfolded was all well and good until step two.

"Excellent! Don't forget to reward your pets!"

Dean could hear the crinkle of little packets of something being handed out.

"The best treats for Chimera are small candies like skittles or gummy bears or any bite sized snack that they prefer. It's important for bonding that you always feed your Chimera their rewards from your hand, it helps them associate you with good things"

Dean could hear the Evil-Dom-Bitch-from-Hell stop in front of Sam and hand him a packet.

"Sam you're handling Dean so well! He seems to really trust you! You'll make the perfect submissive pet out of him yet. Don't forget to give him a treat now!"

She made his skin crawl. All he wanted was to knife her. Or feed her to something nasty.

"What are they giving out?" Dean couldn't help but ask. The bacon and hash browns he had for breakfast had been a long time ago. 

"Skittles... Uh... Do you want some?" Sam sounded so awkward Dean wanted to laugh. Except he felt exactly the same.

His stomach growled traitorously. Sam chuckled quietly and Dean heard the sound of plastic packaging being opened and automatically held out his hand, palm up.

Instead of feeling the tickle of skittles being poured into his palm though, Dean felt the air stir in front of his face and felt the edge of Sam's hand brush his lower lip.

"It's there if you want it" Sam said in a quiet voice. He sounded like he was teasing!

Stupid jackass. Dean stood steaming and undecided for a moment before tipping his head and licking the skittles out of Sam's hand. No matter how careful he was though he couldn't avoid accidentally licking Sam. Bitch deserved it, thought Dean as the sweet taste of skittles burst across his tongue to mix with the faintly salty taste of Sam.  
Dean bit him just to prove a point.

After such a trying morning it was soothing to hear Sam's yelp and picture him shaking his hand and glaring.

That was the high point to the day.  
Things got infinitely more humiliating after that.

They had to lay down on mats on the floor, the Chimera still blindfolded, and "learn your partner" in psycho-crazy-Dom-trainer-lady's words.

A.k.a. Lay back and let Sam grope him. 

God his life was screwed to hell.

Technically it was another trust exercise, a touch based one. But it was uncomfortable to just lie there not knowing where those enormous paws of Sam's where going to land next. Even more disconcerting to feel hands stroking across his arms and shoulders, playing with his fingers, tickling across his ribs, skimming down his flanks. He tried not to think about the way those hands seemed to become more confident the longer they touched him, even daring to brush a finger over the exposed skin of his stomach where his shirt rides up. He can't help but squirm helplessly a little.

The longer this goes on the more at odds Dean feels with himself, as if there's a split beginning to widen in his mind and body. 

Dean's brain and mouth are still snarking and grouching and uncomfortable, griping at Sam to lay off, that's enough.

But deep in his body is almost a contented purr. He can feel his muscles relaxing and going limp and noodley. Some deep instinctive new part of him wanting to curl into Sam's arms and tip his head back to bare his throat to his Alpha.

That little tidbit has Dean bolting up so fast his head connects with Sam's face and he tears off the blindfold in time to see Sam clutching his nose in a fountain of blood.

"Sammy! Are you ok?!"

After that everyone agreed it was time to break for an early lunch.

 

Dean was honestly looking forwards to lunch. This was a classy place, they had a buffet and he couldn't wait to load up and stuff his face.  
But apparently things didn't work like that.  
Stupid trainer bitch wouldn't even let him eat lunch in peace.

The rules where very clear. All Chimera had to be on leash in the dining room and they had to sit on little cushions beside their master's chair. The worst part? They could only eat food from their owner's hands.

Dean had been practically bouncing until they reached the cafeteria and the trainer Judy explained the rules. Lunch was just one more training exercise.  
Dean had been surly and pouting ever since.

Sam had tried his best to make it up to Dean, he had chosen foods that he knew Dean liked even though he would have rather Dean ate something healthy. Well, at least the fries where thick home cut and freshly fried and the bite sized mini-burgers where as healthy as you could get with the organic meat and veggies. Everything was bite sized actually. The sandwiches where cut into tiny wedges and there where mini-quiches and mini-pies (Sam made sure to get one in every flavour) and mini or bite sized everything. It was quite impressive really.

 

"Dean, please stop biting me" Sam sighed after the sixth painful nip.  
"If you would just let me feed myself I wouldn't have to bite you" Dean snarked back. He knew Sam didn't really have a choice but that didn't seem to stop him from making Sam pay.

Sam was getting really fed up with the whole biting thing. He was sure Dean's teeth are sharper now then they where before his Genesis. It's getting very painful and Sam is 100% certain Dean actually enjoys inflicting the sharp little snaps to his fingers and palms.

He takes a deep breath and tries to ignore the steadily growing irritation directed at Dean.

Sam's thoughts drift to their morning lessons. The way Dean had effortlessly followed his lead and put his full trust in Sam to guide him blind had been profound. He had completely handed his trust to Sam, confident Sam would guide him safely. It made Sam feel tingles to know that someone as strong and self sufficient not to mention untrusting, would follow him so easily.

And the way Dean had melted under his hands. Sam knew he should feel more uncomfortable with that. Something about the way Dean had softened under his touch, gone relaxed and pliant and tipped his head back to bare his throat and purred. It had made something in Sam spark to have that much control over his stubborn, bossy, controlling, hard ass older brother.  
To see him submit.

The feeling of his finger being sucked into something soft and warm has Sam jolting out of his reverie to look at Dean. Who is happily sucking and licking all the thick sweet syrupy apple pie filling off his fingers with an eyes closed look of utter contentment.  
Sam can't deny the spark that flares through his blood when he sees Dean's lips wrapped around his finger and feels a soft damp warmth of tongue licking at his skin.  
He just isn't entirely sure what it means.

Dean's eyes pop open and he seems to realize exactly what he's doing because all of a sudden he's biting Sam, and Sam is yelling. (He swears he heard a crunch when Dean's teeth locked on his finger)  
With a curse Sam throws himself at Dean and tackles him to the floor, pinning his older brother's body with his own larger frame and using his free hand to grab Dean by the neck.  
"Thats IT! I've been patient with you! But you won't stop goddamn BITING me already!"  
Dean is wiggling and squirming under him and trying to get away but Sam is having none of it. He pushes his bitten finger into Dean's mouth to muffle his outraged shouts and grabs Dean by the scruff of the neck and digs into the pressure points there with his fingers.  
"Enough is enough Dean" Sam growls low in his ear as Dean goes limp under him.

Sam has never claimed to be particularly mature when it comes to his brother. Or forgiving for that matter. He is, first and foremost, always a little brother looking for abject humiliation for his older sibling. A part of him understands that Dean is struggling with his loss of human status but most of him is frustrated and irritated that Dean is taking out all his angst on the one person who has his back. He also has a short temper when it comes to his brother.

So of course, part of him feels guilty as he manhandles Dean's compliant body into his lap, but mostly he just feels justified and a surge of dark satisfaction when Dean's head lolls against his shoulder.

"Sammy. I hate you. When I can move my body again I really will kick your ass this time" Dean growls at Sam.  
That doesn't stop Sam from feeding Dean the rest of the pies. He wonders if Dean even knows he's cuddling into Sam as his soft tongue licks up pie filling from Sam's fingers. He probably doesn't realize he's doing either because he seems to be dozing off curled in Sam's lap while Sam strokes his wings.

Sam valiantly ignores that little niggle in the back of his mind telling him that he shouldn't be so comfortable with his brother sleeping in his lap and nestling into the crook of his neck.


	7. Cruel and Unusual Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean bites and Sam bites back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ao3... PLEASE START HOSTING ART/IMAGES!!!! It would make life so much easier!
> 
> (Update: I sort of fixed the link)
> 
>  
> 
> ((Updating the update: I got it working. It's tiny. I'm sorry!))

 

  
 Cover art for [Chimera Genesis](http://seafox1996.deviantart.com/art/Chimera-Genesis-518119137) [  
](http://www.deviantart.com)

 

 

The dining hall is a long brightly lit sun room full of fresh breezes blowing in the open patio doors from the huge gardens outside and Sam lounges in the golden warmth pouring through the windows. He's glad they have an hour break after lunch because Dean is sound asleep curled in his lap.

Sam is almost dozing off in the comfortable armchair when

"OW!"

He's suddenly jolted awake by a sharp pain in his neck and a shifting of weight in his lap as Dean rolls out of his arms and snaps off the leash.

"You son of a bitch" Dean's growling at him and there's blood on his lips.

Sam's hand comes away from his neck bloody.

"You _bit_ me!"

Sam's voice comes out shocked and affronted.

"Screw you Sam"

And Dean is gone, off and running, deeking off through the open patio doors of the dining hall and making a break into the large expanse of gardens behind Willow Springs. It takes longer then it should for Sam's shocked brain to jump into gear and launch him after his brother.

Dean is already a darting figure off in the distance and Sam curses whatever freaky super speed that resides in Dean's bowed legs. It seems scientifically impossible that he can run that damn fast!

But Sam has had years of running after his brother and is pissed besides so he puts his longer legs to use.

The garden has long tree lined paths that meander through to open into the odd grassy sward. Dean keeps disappearing from Sam's sight line every time the path bends and Sam's beginning to think catching Dean this way might be a bit beyond him as he watches Dean dodge around another corner up ahead when he hears a startled cry and a growl. He runs around the corner and and skids to a stop at the sight in front of him.

Dean is on his back in the dirt, fighting with a hulking wolf aspect Chimera that has him pinned with a hand on either wrist.

Dean catches sight of Sam standing there frozen and yells at him "Sam! Help me already!" He sounds panicked and frightened and for once he can't hide it.

Sam is already moving towards the scuffle when he realizes exactly what's happening.

The larger Chimera has Dean trapped underneath him and has a knee shoved between his legs and seems to be licking his neck while Dean thrashes fruitlessly.

The son of a bitch is molesting Dean!

The revelation is like a spark in Sam's mind, and something inside him flares explosively. It burns through his veins and he can't help the snarl that curls out of his chest. Dean is his. Nobody touches Dean like that!

He doesn't hold back as he nails the toe of his boot into the Chimera's side and sends him tumbling off Dean with a huge woof of air leaving his lungs.

"Get the hell off him you bastard!"

The Chimera takes one look at Sam and scuttles away with a whimper, his ears and tail low like any chastised dog.

"Go on! Get! Get the hell out of here!" Sam yells at him until the Chimera turns tail and runs.

"And you!"

He turns on Dean. He's still angry about being bitten and that Dean ran off and got himself in a dangerous situation. Again.

Dean looks shaken. He has his wings pulled around him in a protective cocoon and only his pale face peeps through the dark gold feathers. Sam hauls him to his feet and hugs him. He can feel Dean shivering when he runs a soothing hand up and down Dean's back to calm him. Sam can feel Dean's fingers tangle in the hem of his shirt. And for the moment Dean allows that simple calming gesture.

He has a bruise forming on his neck where the other Chimera tried to bite him and something jealous and possessive flares in Sam. Before Dean realizes what he's doing Sam ducks his head and bites down on Dean's neck hard enough to break skin. Dean leaps out of his arms in a flail of feathers. Hand pressed to the trickle of blood welling from the bite.

A perfect match to the one on Sam's neck.

"YOWCH! You just bit me you bitch!"

Sam smirks "Nothing you didn't deserve jerk"

Dean will be fine. He's nothing if not resilient.

Sam catches Dean's collar before he can make another break for it and clips on the leash.

"I hear the rest of the afternoon class is on caring for your Chimera" Sam innocently says "you know, brushing them, choosing their clothes, giving them baths, what to feed them. I'm sure it's going to be fascinating"

One look at Sam's overly sincere face has Dean breaking out in a cold sweat. He knows that face. That particular expression has always heralded the descent into another of the infamous Winchester prank wars. And this time Sam holds all the cards.

 _'I am so screwed'_ Dean tries to suppress a shudder.

}|{


	8. Tug and Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's very wrong with Dean.
> 
> And Sam contemplates an old companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.   
> Ye be warned: things start getting a lot more graphic from here on in.
> 
> This chapter is probably the last T rated bit of this story.
> 
> There are mentions of blood.  
> (If you are squeamish about girl stuff you might wanna get over it)
> 
> This is the begining of the end for our dear boys  
> Or more correctly,  
> The end of the beginning.

The rest of the day was filled how to keep a Chimera happy and healthy with exercise and games. They spent the sunny afternoon out in the garden playing games.

("Sam I am not chasing the ball!")

Sam spent the afternoon helping Dean practice spreading and flapping his wings and debating the possibility of flight.

 

"Hell NO!" Was Dean's reaction when Sam asked him if he thought he would be able to fly.

"Why not?" Sam asked as he stood behind Dean and pulled his wings into an extended position.

Dean mumbled something unintelligible under his breath and fidgeted.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that?" Smirked Sam, using his position behind Dean and his grip on Dean's wings to fold them around Dean like a large feathery hug. The bonus being Dean couldn't wiggle away. Sam studiously tried to ignore the warm curves of Dean's back against his chest. 

"I'm afraid of flying!" Said Dean loudly.

 

As the afternoon wore on Sam noticed that Dean was starting to look pale and his movements tentative. When he thought Sam wasn't looking he would press his hand against his side like it hurt.

By the end of the afternoon class Dean was pale and sweating and moody, he snapped and growled at Sam but stuck close enough for Sam to feel the heat from his body and the soft brush of feathers against his skin. When he walked he limped and he slung his arm around his side protectively.

"Are you ok?" 

Sam was worried. He didn't think Dean had been injured but it must hurt like hell for Dean to be showing it and his pale sweating face was tight.

"I'm fine Sam. That bastard must have got me in the stomach when we tussled or something" Dean tried to reassure his little brother as they made their way to dinner.

}|{

There was definitely something wrong with Dean.   
At dinner he had been listless, not even putting up a token resistance before flopping to the ground beside Sam's chair and leaning heavily against his legs.  
After a couple of bites Dean refused to eat any more even though the dinner was delicious.  
He spent the whole of the meal curled up against Sam's legs with his head tipped back against Sam's thigh.  
Sam abandoned his dinner and took Dean to their room when he noticed the sheen of sweat shining in the hollow of Dean's pale throat and the uncomfortable way he held his stomach.

}|{

The end of the first day saw Sam and a miserable Dean on the end of his leash dragging their bags into their room. Dean turned around and walked straight back out again before the leash went tight and he was forced to turn around to glare at Sam.  
"I am not staying here! We are going to find a proper motel with proper beds!"  
Sam sighed and looked at the beds.   
Or rather, bed. Singular.   
There was a large crate with a oversized doggy bed and a water dish on the other side of the room. Obviously this is where the guest's Chimera was supposed to sleep.

"Dean. Please. I'm tired and covered in bites and you're injured. I just want to make sure you're ok and then sleep "  
Sam's long suffering patience was frayed after a day trying to deal with Dean's bites and increasing moodiness.

"Fine. I get the bed. You can have the doggy crate" Dean griped as he flopped onto the bed fully clothed.

"Whatever. Just take your shirt off. I have to make sure it's just bruising and not something worse"

With a reluctant groan Dean levered himself up into a sitting position and slowly took off his shirts. It looked like every move hurt.  
Sam could only think that Dean must be in a lot of pain to just go along with Sam's demands without even trying to deny he was anything but fine.

Sam settled himself on the bed next to Dean and pressed him down with a hand on his chest.  
"Just lay still and tell me if it hurts"

He tried to ignore the sparks in his fingertips when he ran them down Dean's sides and abdomen checking for broken ribs or bruising. The sparks weren't entirely unusual but today they felt stronger, harder to ignore, and they lit up something unpleasant in the pit of his belly. That dark possessive thing that had writhed to life when he saw his brother pinned on his back with his legs spread for someone who _wasn't_ Sam.  
It had been years since he'd felt that tug and twist. The dark queazy lurch in his mind.  
Years since it first snarled its presence into his knowledge on that awkward evening he'd come back early to their motel room. Only to open the door to to a tangle of naked limbs and moans.  
He'd slammed the door shut so hard it almost fell off the hinges.  
He'd walked away and plonked himself down on a bench behind the motel.   
Had sat in the darkening evening struggling with the beast that had sprung into being in his gut. The one that twisted and clawed and growled. _Dean is mine! Who said that bitch could touch him?!_

It hadn't been long before Dean had come to find him.  
"She's gone"  
"I need to bleach out my eyeballs"

Dean had made stupid jokes until he smiled.  
And forgot the whole thing.

But the monster was awake now and Sam tried to corral it, take it apart, understand it.  
Even though he feared its nature and the wild way it reached for Dean.  
Feared what it wanted from Dean, what it would make him want from Dean.  
That was when he started making plans to leave.

He ran away to Stamford. Met Jess. Fell in love.

And understood the nature of his beast.

His beast was unnatural and possessive.   
Fought the very idea of someone else even for a moment being more important then himself in his brother's eyes.  
But it was nebulous in its desire, wanting simply _Dean_ in whatever capacity it could have and unwilling to share.

But the beast grew silent in Dean's absence, waking from its sleep less and less often to whimper for his brother.  
School and normal and _Jess_ soothed it away until he believed it had withered away for good. Just one more screwed up bit of his past sloughing off like snake skin. Something he grew out of.  
So when Dean showed up in his house in the middle of the night Sam wasn't afraid to say yes.  
Wasn't afraid of the monster in his blood. Even when it turned over in its sleep with a coo when he held Dean close for the first time in years.  
The monster didn't want Dean like _that_ .

But now it was awake like it hadn't been since before Stamford.  
Not since before he'd left for Stamford.  
Not since before he ran away to Stamford.   
Away from Dean.   
Away from that sick rush of confused feeling for his brother.  
He'd gone away, left Dean behind and purged that dark sludgy monster from his blood.  
So he thought.

That afternoon had proved the beast in his blood was well alive and kicking.

 

A whimper from Dean when he pressed too hard against his stomach brought Sam out of his thoughts.

Strange.

"You don't have any bruises or anything. We'll keep an eye on you and if it gets worse we'll have to take you to the hospital or something" Sam said with a frown.

Dean dragged himself into the bathroom to get ready for bed with a groan.  
He didn't even have the energy to argue when Sam crawled into bed opposite him.

}|{

It was the middle of the night when Dean woke to the sharp agony lancing through his guts.  
He was soaked in sweat and his skin felt like it was freezing even as his insides burned like molten lead. He was shivering and sweating and the serrated blade low in his belly was being twisted by an invisible torturer. He couldn't help the way his breath came short and shallow in little whimpers of pain.  
When he went to curl in on himself an uncomfortable sliding between his ass cheeks and thighs stopped him. God that was gross! What was that? Was he really sweating that bad?

With a glance at Sam on the far side of the double bed he slid from under the covers and limped into the bathroom. Maybe a warm shower would help with the pain in his guts.

 

Sam was jolted awake by a sharp panicked cry from the bathroom and he was on his feet and through the bathroom door before he could even think, the gun from under his pillow clutched in one hand.

The sight that met him stopped Sam dead in his tracks.

Dean was standing naked in the middle of the bathroom white as a sheet, one hand out in front of him and a look of horror on his face as he stared at the blood on his fingers.

The insides of his legs where shinny with blood and pink tinged slick.

Dean looked at Sam, green eyes enormous with undisguised panic.  
"Sammy! I'm bleeding! I'm gonna die!"

}|{


	9. Dean has a feminine problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a faminine problem  
> And Sam has a Dean problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah  
> Here we go  
> Slippery slope.
> 
> Things are starting to go careening out of control.
> 
>  
> 
> I think I may have to bump up my rating to E...

The moment stretched into eternity.

Sam could do nothing but blink for a long second.

And then Dean was curling in on himself with a groan of pain and Sam's legs where carrying him forwards to catch his brother.

"Dean! Are you ok? Are you hurt? Where are you bleeding?"

Dean clutched at him to keep from face planting into the floor.

"Dunno. Feels like someone's stuck a hot poker in my guts and twisted" Dean panted as Sam dragged him to the bed and lay him down.

"Ok. Ok, just lay on your stomach, we need to figure out where the bloods coming from" Sam directed his older brother as he fetched a damp cloth from the bathroom and tried not to freak out.  
Dean was freaked enough for a both of them without Sam adding to it.

He tried to stay clinical as he approached his naked blood stained brother on the bed.  
He was working really really hard to ignore the fact that he was going to have to touch his brother's ass.

The monster wasn't cooperating.

"Sorry, I have to wash the blood away to see what's wrong" he couldn't help but apologize as he settled himself beside his brother and started wiping away the blood and slick clear liquid on the inside of Dean's thighs. He tried to work as quickly and thoroughly as possible.

Every now and then Dean would whimper and Sam would glance up to see Dean had buried himself in his wings, wrapping them over his head like a blanket to keep out the world.

Sam's monster sat right up to attention when Sam gently started cleaning the blood from between Dean's ass cheeks. Still no cuts or scratches. With a sinking feeling Sam realized the blood was probably coming _out_ of Dean.

Sam rested the tips of his fingers on Dean's cheeks "Sorry. I have to look" 

"Wait, _what?!_ " Dean exclaimed, head popping out from under his wings and ears tipped aggressively. His tail where it lay curled around his hip and down the outside of his leg out of the way brushed up like a scared cat. "No way!" And he started to wiggle out of Sam's grip.

 

"Dean. _Stay. Put._ "  
Sam's voice was a hard order and for some reason the liquid heat under Dean's frozen skin trembled and whined for a moment, leaving him gasping and unable to move away from the humiliating feeling of Sam's hands pulling his legs apart.  
Talk about scarred for life. He wanted nothing so much as hard alcohol in that moment to drown the burn in his belly and the ice on his skin and the feeling of his little brother's hands where they had no right to be.

 

The way Dean was trembling under his hands had Sam's monster pushing forwards.  
Sam could feel it like it was separate from himself. The way it thrilled when Dean settled with a whimper to his order.  
Where Sam felt sick discomfort pulling apart his brother's ass cheeks to reveal his tiny pink hole, fluttering and oozing bloody slick, his monster pushed forwards curiously. A possessive whisper sibilant in his mind.  
_Look, this is mine. No ones ever been here before. No ones ever seen this. This is just for me. Mine._  
Sam took his hands off his brother and stroked his back once comfortingly before getting up. His monster snarled at him. It wanted to stay close to Dean.

"Dean I think you have internal bleeding"  
"Seriously? After all that humiliation not even good news? God my life sucks!"  
Dean's grumbled response made Sam smile even through his panic.  
He quickly rummaged through his bag until he found Dean's Chimera file. Dean had internal bleeding and he was willing to bet it was a flaw in his genesis. Like the one that caused his wings to flop. Which meant the best person to contact was his Technician.

The emergency contact was for one Adrien Jones, Chimera Technician and Genesis Advisor.  
Huh. So that had been her name. It seemed like an eternity ago he had sat in that stark room across from a woman he didn't care to learn the name of discussing the destruction of his brother's humanity.  
He had never wanted to hear her voice again. But he needed her help as Dean's chief Technician. She would know what was wrong and how to fix him.

It didn't even occur to Sam that he was calling in the middle of the night until he was listening to the phone ring. He was about to give up when a voice answered.  
"Adrien Jones, Chief Chimera Technician for Folsom Genesis Centre"  
"Doctor Jones? It's Sam Winchester. There's something really wrong with my brother!"  
"Ah, Mr Winchester. What seems to be the problem? It must be quite serious for you to call me at three in the morning"  
"Dean's bleeding! And he's in a lot of abdominal pain"  
"Is he perhaps bleeding from between his legs?"  
"What? Yes, how did you know?"  
The Tech's sigh crackled down the line.  
"Your Chimera is fine Mr Winchester. He's in heat"  
"Heat?"  
"He's an Omega right? Omegas experience estrus"  
"Wait, are you telling me my 27 year old _brother_ is having a _period?!_ "  
"Of course. I take it you don't know very much about Chimera or their biology. Although the fact he's bleeding is a worrying sign. Most Chimera will only produce slick when they go into heat. The fact your Chimera is bleeding means there's been some complications in his Genesis. Unless his heat is cut short it could cause serious repercussions to his health. Possibly even fatal"  
" _What?!_ how do I stop it!"  
Sam's panicking for real now. This is so much worse then he thought! Why couldn't it have been some good old simple internal bleeding? Dean is going to throw a bitch fit (oddly fitting description, snickers the hysterical part of his brain) when Sam explains this to him.  
"He hasn't been bitten on the neck by anyone has he?"  
"Yeah, I did. What's that got to do with anything?"  
The sign that comes down the phone nearly deafens Sam this time.  
"Because he imprinted on you. You caused his heat with the bite and now you're the only one his body will accept"  
"You're not saying what I think you're saying, are you?"  
"Of course, biting the pressure point on the neck is a bonding-bite. His body considers you his mate"  
Sam's monster sits bolt upright. It scents the air like it just caught a scent it likes. He can feel it's mind grasping the implications and eagerly accepting them. Licking its lips as it whispers in his mind _This is good. I can have Dean, more of him then ever. All of him. I can even take those bits that he only ever gave to those empty bitches in the dark_ .  
It's a twisting feeling in sharp juxtaposition to the nausea and guilt and shame and self loathing seething like dirty flood waters in Sam's brain.

"NO! No way! That's got to be wrong!"  
Dean's pale sweaty face is watching him from with a worried expression. Worried for Sam, not himself.  
Never himself.

Sam takes a deep breath.  
"Ok. What do I need to do?"

}|{


	10. Bitch in heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is forced to come to terms with some aspects of himself.  
> And Dean struggles with his first heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEN CHAPTERS!!!   
> And over three thousand hits!  
> And the crapload of wonderful and supportive comments you all have left me!
> 
> Which makes Chimera Genesis my longest running most successful fic ever!
> 
> Thank you!  
> Thank you all so much!
> 
> Without all of you who have left kudos and comments or just quietly read this fic and enjoyed it, it would never have lasted.
> 
> And special thanks to Majestic Duck, who took time out of a busy schedule to let me bounce ideas and always had good words for me. THANK YOU DUCKY!
> 
> Also to Wilde, who leaves the most entertaining and eloquent comments which always lead to interesting conversations (to say the least!). Thank you for leaving comments on every chapter Wilde! They inspire me to keep going and do better!
> 
> Thank you all for giving me a reason to keep working on a story I love.

By the time Sam hangs up the phone he hates himself.  
Hates himself for what he's about to do to his brother.

"What'd the Doc say Sam? Am I really gonna die?"  
"Nah, you're gonna be fine. I just need to step out for a breath of fresh air. Then I'll fix this. You'll be ok Dean"

 

He sits alone on a bench in the garden. A crescent moon lends hardly any light to the landscape at all. It's good. The darkness fits his thoughts.  
It's a fitting scene for Sam to face his monster.

He feels it pacing in his mind, impatient to take everything it can.  
It had been content with what it had. To be the most important person in his brother's life. More important then some girl Dean had loved. More important then his brother's loyalty to their father.  
Had been happy with the brotherly touches, the occasional hugs, the way they stood back to back in a fight.

But now.  
Now it saw that the door was open.  
The monster could take it all.  
Have everything.  
Because it had to be done.

While Sam struggled to wrap his head around the idea his monster quickly accepted and grew impatient. _We can finally know what Dean tastes like._ whispered the beast in his blood wonderingly to the part of Sam that felt like throwing up. _It has to be done anyway. Why not just accept me and enjoy it?_

_It will be so good. Dean underneath us, the sound of him crying our name. The smooth silky feeling of his skin and those long eyelashes. Don't we wonder what it feels like to kiss those plush lips? What he tastes like?_

Sam could feel the monster pushing into his brain in a way it had never done before. Conjuring images into his mind that left him reeling.  
Sam had never thought of another man like that. Especially not his brother.

 _But Dean could die_ whispered his monster.  
Sam knew the beast was right.  
It was time to put the pieces together and bring his monster home.

}|{

The world blurred in pain around Dean.  
The tearing in his guts throbbed with a new emptiness.  
His blood burned and his skin froze.  
He shook and sweated and felt the horrible wetness between his legs.  
His soul felt like it was breaking for something and he didn't know what.

 _Sam_ cried his heart _I want Sam_ .

His nose hurt from the smells of the chemicals used to clean the room.  
Everything hurt and Sam had left him.  
Sam.  
He wanted Sam.  
"Sammyyyy" he couldn't help the whimper that keened into the air.  
He felt like biting off his own traitorous tongue.

The door opened and he smelt Sam, like old books, cinnamon, gunpowder, salt and fire and the smell of dust after the rain.  
He smelled like home.

 

When Sam finally stepped back into the room he found Dean where he'd left him, curled up on the bed in a miserable bundle.  
He knew Dean was aware of his presence because of the full body quiver that had run through his brother when he opened the door.   
He couldn't help the answering flare through his blood.  
There wasn't a monster, only Sam.  
He had made the decision to save his brother and if that meant accepting whatever twisted parts of himself would allow him to do it he would eagerly claim them.

Dean's back was to the door and Sam had a clear view of the oil dripping from the feathers at the base of his wings and running in shining rivulets across his skin.  
Sam's feet carried him across the floor to sit on the edge of the bed. He was curious, Dr Jones had said that each Chimera had an individual heat scent. Something that would identify them to their mate. But it would only start to become detectable to the human nose when the Chimera hit full heat. Dean's wings where dripping scented oil in a sure sign his body was ready for his mate. For Sam. Even if his mind didn't know it yet.  
He wanted to know what Dean smelled like when his body was begging for Sam.  
Only Sam.  
After tonight Dean's body would never get wet like this for anyone but Sam.  
This was just one more thing that Dean would only give to Sam.

"Sammy?"  
Dean's small voice interrupted Sam's thoughts.  
"Sammy, I think I should go to the hospital or something, I think I'm really sick"  
Sam reached out and ran his hands through the slick wet feathers and down Dean's back. He couldn't resist a smirk at Dean's full body shudder and bitten off whimper.  
"It's ok Dean. You're just in heat. You'll be ok soon, I'll take care of you"  
The silky smooth of Dean's pale skin coupled with the way Dean twitched and whimpered under Sam's fingers made him feel like maybe this wasn't going to be so hard after all. Not hard at all...

 

Heat... Where had he heard that term before?   
The fever in his blood did nothing to help with thought processes.  
Heat...  
"Heat? You mean like a dog? Like a bitch In heat?!"  
The anger drove the pain and confusion out of his mind as he sat up and turned to glare at Sam.  
"Dude, you are so not funny! I'm freaking dying here and you're making jokes about me having a freaking period?! What the hell Sam?!"  
But the angry words trailed off uncertainly at the look on Sam's face.  
There was something unfamiliar and hungry in the way he was looking at Dean.  
"I'm not lying Dean. I called your Technician, Dr Jones. She explained everything"  
"Is that supposed to make me feel better? How the hell do I get rid of it before it kills me?!"  
"You don't. I do"  
The way Sam was eyeing Dean made him want to back away.   
"Wha..?"  
Sam moved faster then Dean's heat soaked brain could counter. Before he could move much more then a foot to the floor Sam was on top of him, pinning his wrists to the bed above his head.  
The burn low in his guts surged and Dean felt a fresh wave of slick pour out of his body and drip between his legs. The nausea rose in his stomach to match the confusion and mounting dread.  
His voice was deadly calm when he addressed his little brother pinning his naked body to the bed.  
"Sam. Get the hell off me. Now."  
Sam looked at him with guilty hazel eyes.  
"Sorry Dean. I can't, you'll die if I don't."  
"Don't what?!"  
Panic was surging through his blood, making the toxic cocktail of feelings in his body roil.  
"Sam! What are you doing?"  
He couldn't keep his voice from cracking and betraying his fear.  
"I'm sorry Dean."

Dean started fighting then, body bucking and twisting to get away from Sam.  
"Dean! Stop fighting me!" Sam begged.  
"Like hell! Get off'a me you jackass!" Dean spat back as he twisted onto his stomach and attempted to lever himself out from under Sam with his elbows.  
With a frustrated cry Dean's wings snapped open and flailed like a trapped bird, momentarily stunning Sam with a hefty smack to the side of his head.  
"DAMNIT DEAN" growled Sam in exasperation as he buried his hands in the slick feathers at the base of Dean's wings in an attempt to still the wild flailing.  
He almost let go when Dean arched underneath him with a moan and let his wings fall flat to the floor in an undeniably submissive pose.  
"S-Sammy... Let me go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god.  
> I just realized what I did.  
> I can't remember if I did it on purpose or not!  
> Oops.
> 
> Anyway, I just quickly wanted to apologize for the huge gap between the latest chapters.  
> I moved to vancouver for a couple of months and every day has been so busy!   
> Also, I'm living in close quarters with my sister who discovered I write Fanfiction.   
> But fortunately not what kind!  
> (Thank god she doesn't know I write gay incest kink smut. I'd never be able to look her in the eye again!)  
> So finding a chance to write has been hard. But I'll do my best to get the next chapter done soon!


	11. If only tears could fix this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up next to Sam. And remembers what happened in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's start with an apology.  
> I'M SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE FOR TWO MONTHS!!!  
> I'm a horrible person!  
> Also,  
> I CAN'T WRITE PORN.  
> I just..can't.  
> It sucks.  
> So I wrote this and put it up on here as soon as I was finished.  
> I'm sorry you guys had to wait so long.
> 
> P.s.  
> Be warned.  
> This chapter is dark.

Sam sighed in relief and dropped his forehead to rest on Dean's back between his shoulder blades.  
He stroked his palms up and down Dean's quivering sides and hushed him like Dean used to when Sam was a baby and he had a tummy ache or a nightmare.

"It's ok Dean. Just let me take care of you."

When he felt Dean's muscles tighten for a vicious counter attack Sam moved first.  
Dug his fingers into the slick feathers at the base of Dean's wings and bit his neck right under his jaw, the place he knew would make Dean's heat flare to answer his mate's demand.  
Dean arched and moaned under Sam and went soft and pliant.

When Sam stroked Dean's wings in reward and kissed the side of his neck he noticed Dean smelled like orange blossoms and road dust, alcohol and blood, salt and fire and a smell he called home. 

}|{

Dean wakes up slowly. He wakes up feeling warm and content, but strangely uneasy. He has a vague impression of blood and fear in the night that is lulled away by the warmth at his back and the hand on his waist.  
Wait.  
Warmth at his back?  
_HAND ON HIS WAIST?!_  
Things are bubbling up in his mind, pushing at his consciousness. He doesn't want to remember!  
The unformed panic and shadowy impressions drive him away from the calming warmth behind him. Not so calming warmth, his brain corrected his body as he rolled out of bed.  
And landed on the floor with a whimper when his body exploded into pain with the movement.  
"Dean?"  
Sam's soft questioning voice puts more pressure on the barrier Dean is willfully holding between himself and the memories of last night. He claps his hands over his ears. _Not listening! Not listening!_  
He slams his eyes shut too. If he can't see the rumpled bed and his nakedness and _Sam_ then maybe last night won't come rushing back, last night won't have ever happened.  
_"Dean?"_  
Sam's touch on his shoulder cracks the wall and the memories come tumbling in.  
All Dean can do is stare transfixed into Sam's eyes as the night before comes flooding back.

Sam asking, taking, things he should never ask for.  
And Dean giving them in a haze of empty desperation.  
Sam's hands touching him where they had no right to ever go.  
Touching him gently, like he mattered, in a way no one ever had before.  
The way it felt to be held by someone larger then himself, the suffocating claustrophobic comfort of being held down by someone stronger. Someone he trusted enough to hold him down and not hurt him.  
Sam had asked him if he could. Dean had said yes because the freezing burning ache in his body was nothing to the slow shattering of his heart, the voice in his wild flickering brain screaming that the only reason for this pain in his chest was Sam leaving him again. Sam had asked and Dean had clung to him desperately. Had spread his legs when Sam had pressed his fingers against the inside of his thighs.  
His mind had been so far from his body at that point he hadn't even registered the tears on his face as he begged Sam not to leave him.  
Had pulled Sam closer and closer, pressed every inch of himself to Sam just to prove Sam was still there. 

The fevered haze in his brain hadn't questioned Sam's fingers trailing down his spine to the cleft of his ass. Hadn't thought it strange when those questioning gentle fingers had pressed against his hole and pushed inside.  
No. His scattered mind had only felt the ease in the burning freezing of his body, had felt that Sam was closer to him now, that he was less alone.

Dean shuddered as he remembered the way Sam had turned him onto his back, careful of his wings, and kissed him sweetly. Kissed him in a way no one ever had. Gently, like he was precious and brittle and oh so breakable if Sam pressed too hard.  
Kissed him to keep his mind from the burning stretch as Sam worked two fingers into him.  
Dean remembers crying, because he doesn't matter, he never mattered to anyone. He was nothing but a soldier, a guardian, a quick fuck with a pretty face. And now the one person who matters most to him is kissing him like a lover, like he's the most important thing in the universe.  
And Dean feels like throwing up because it feels right, it feels wrong, because that person is his baby brother.  
When Sam finally pressed himself in Dean had felt right, had felt like Sam was finally close enough to sooth the lonely empty ache in his chest. To chase away the voice in his head that whispered that he'd never be good enough, that Sam would always leave him for someone better. The feeling of being stretched beyond painfully full with Sam's dick in his hole had felt right. Like there was an audible 'click' as something between them notched into place perfectly.  
And it had felt so _wrong_.  
Sam was his baby brother.  
He wasn't supposed to gather his big brother up in his arms like he was tiny and pull him to sit on his dick in his lap. Wasn't supposed to kiss his big brother's neck when Dean buried his face against Sam's shoulder to hide the flood of confused tears. Seeking comfort from the wrong of what Sam was taking from him because Sam had been the only one who ever comforted him.  
Even when it was the painful sliding burn of Sam's dick in his ass that was hurting him.  
And yet even though it felt wrong wrong _wrong_ Dean still clung to Sam in the cocoon of soft darkness his wings made when they folded around them. 

Sam's clever fingers had teased him until he was hard and a hard thrust to a spot that unexpectedly had him seeing stars and feeling pleasure zing through his veins had him coming quickly in Sam's hands. He remembers the feeling of Sam's orgasm shuddering through him as Sam bites at his neck to stifle his moan. The feeling of Sam's dick twitching and alien inside his body as he's flooded with hot come, so full he feels like bursting, can feel it drip down his legs when Sam slips out and lays his exhausted older brother gently down on the bed.  
Remembers the freezing aching burn fading to nothing along with the lonely emptiness fading away as Sam gently cleans him up with a soft damp cloth as he fades to sleep. And how just before sleep took him Sam curled up around him and it felt right.

Morning Dean stares into morning Sam's eyes as they both remember the night before.  
There is absolute silence and stillness for an endless moment.  
And then Dean breaks it in a mad dash to dry heave in the toilet.  
Sam can only watch his brother's naked body convulse over the toilet, see the stark purple bruising of the bite mark on Dean's neck as he says " _I'm sorry._ " like that will fix the fact he just broke his brother's soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. This is beyond dub-con and streight into non-con. Dean is not into this. Sam did pretty much rape his brother. Dean didn't consent in any way.   
> Things are going to be horrible and heartbreaking and you are probably going to ask yourself at least once how Dean can ever forgive Sam. And how Sam can live with himself after this.
> 
> You will probably all be asking "WHERE THE HELL DID THAT RIDICOULOUS FLUFFY FIC I WAS READING GO?!?!?! WTF HAPPENED?!?!?!"   
> A very valid question to ask concidering the whiplash inducing hairpin turn this chapter has taken compared to the last few.  
> Answers: I guess you'll just have to wait and see.   
> But I don't have it in me to be all dark and depressing all the time so I'm sure things will get better.
> 
> Don't worry! I have it all planned out! (Lies)


	12. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interlude before the next part of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things first.
> 
> The last chapter.  
> It was a bit fuzzy on the details and such and not my usual style, but I think it fits Dean's state of mind. So I've decided to leave it untouched.  
> Also, I know it was quite out of tone with most of the rest of the story and most people dislike non-con so thank you for preserving and sticking with me. IT WILL BE WORTH IT!
> 
> This chapter.  
> Firstly, I'm sorry it's so short as to be practically nonexistent! If you have subscribed and got all excited only to see two paragraphs and be disapointed I am so sorry! But I felt it was necessary for the flow of the story.
> 
> The next chapter.  
> Will be back to the story with Dean and Sam angsting and trying to deal with the reprucussions of their night together. Things are also going to get plottier. Without giving too many spoilers, the story is going to begin threading into canon to a small extent and merge into an AU of season two onwards.

 

_**Jones residence** _

 

 

Doctor Adrien Jones hangs up the phone and chuckles.

"You did well." She says, turning yellow eyes to the wolf aspect Chimera crouched next to her. "You got Sam Winchester and his bitch right where we wanted them."

"I always do my best for you father. Biting Dean Winchester was a pleasant task."

The Chimera's eyes flick to black as the yellow eyed demon rewards it with a filthy bruising kiss.

 

}|{

 

 

_**Heaven** _

 

 

"The time is near. Be ready Castiel." His superiors tell him.

He can barely concentrate on his orders with the sound of Dean Winchester's pleas filling his grace.

_Please let this be a nightmare. Please let me wake up. Please take this away. Please please please don't let Sammy leave me._

He wonders if any plan can be worth the pain and confusion that echoes through the prayers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you get really curious I can sometimes be convinced to drop spoilers in my comments so feel welcome to come talk to me ;)
> 
> I'm very friendly and I feed off comments like the Impala runs off fuel!


	13. Say my name like you forgive me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean contemplate their memories on opposite sides of a door.  
> They both believe the other can never forgive them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter less angst and more plot.  
> I'm sorry guys but you gotta make it through one more chapter of tragedy before we can start to resolve things.
> 
> Ok, on a different note.  
> The other day I heard that Fifty Shades Of Gray was originally twilight fanfiction (which would explain both the creepy factor and the kinky factor)  
> And I though  
> Wouldn't it be funny if I changed the names and published my Fanfiction as a book and then while it became immensely popular I could just sit there and laugh at all these people reading Wincest and loving it. And then when it got really popular and they made a movie out of it someone would ask me "so, where did you get this idea originally?"  
> And then I'd be like "oh, well, originally this was a Wincest fanfic posted on AO3"  
> And the world would explode because a Wincest fanfic became a bestseller and everyone read it.
> 
> (In case you didn't guess from reading my fics I have an extremely over active imagination)

The world is shaking around him. Or maybe that's his body trembling so hard everything blurs.  
There's nothing in his stomach to come up, so he's left with painful dry heaves that wrack his body and do nothing to ease the nausea. He almost wishes there was something in his stomach so he could just throw up and be done with it.  
He doesn't want to listen to the part of him saying that the sickness with never ease. It isn't what's in his stomach making him ill. It's what's in his mind.

When he can finally stand he steps into the shower and turns the water on. Let's it run hot over his body like it can wash away the memories of familiar hands in unfamiliar places.  
Like the sound of running water will drown out the thoughts in his head if he just listens to the drumming water close enough.  
The water soaks his feathers and washes the oil out. He watches it run down the drain in a fragrant rainbow of swirls. He uses the cheap hotel shampoo to scrub the slick out of his feathers. Doesn't care that he's being too rough with them, bending and breaking them, and it hurts. It hurts less then the agony in his heart and the pain deep in his body between his legs. He doesn't want to think about that.  
He scrubs his body viciously. Like that will wash away the memories of hands that make his own look small caressing his body like he was precious.  
He refuses to acknowledge the tiny voice that whispers how good it felt, to be treated like he was the most important thing in the world, to be treated gently and taken care of.  
He snaps those thoughts away in a lead lined curse box and flings them into the deepest pits of his mind.

This was his fault. This was Sam's fault.  
If he wasn't some kind of genetically modified freak this would never have happened.  
Sam shouldn't have done that.  
Sam shouldn't have had to do that.  
_Sam is never going to be able to look at you again._  
_Just seeing your face is going to make him sick._  
_What about me? How am I ever suppose to listen to his voice without hearing him tell me how beautiful I was that night?_  
Sam was going to leave. Run, like he always did when things got sick and messy.  
Sam always needed Dean less then Dean needed Sam.  
Sam could run away, make friends, find a girl to cover up the memories of of his twisted older brother. He could make a new life. Without reminders of Dean.  
But what about himself?  
Where could he go? In this world he would never amount to anything but a stray dog. Would always need a collar with a name tag and a number for his owner. Someone people could call when they found him wandering alone.  
If Sam left him he was less then nothing.  
Less then he'd ever been before.  
Before he'd been John Winchester's hunting dog.  
Now he would be nothing but a lonely ragged stray.

 

He gets out of the shower.  
Brushes his teeth and finds that Sam has left clothes by the sink for him. Gets dressed.  
Time to face the monster.

}|{

Sam sits and stares blankly at the bathroom door. He doesn't see it though. He sees pale skin damp with sweat. Hears a familiar voice begging. _"Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone any more"_ the voice had said.  
He tries not to hear the quiet broken sob almost lost in the sound of falling water.  
This is all his fault.

What seemed like a good idea in the dark of the night is a sickening mistake in the morning light.  
God this was all his fault.  
There must have been another way. He should have looked harder.  
Sam's head is full of memories he can't ignore.

Who would have thought that Dean could be so sweet and pliant? The way he had melted under Sam's touch and curled himself closer like Sam was his only comfort in an empty world.  
How his older brother had felt when Sam pressed him down with his body. Soft curves where Sam was hard edges.  
When Sam had cradled him close he had realized how small Dean was in his arms. Not as small as Jess or any other girl, with their delicate bird like bodies, but smaller then he looked.  
He didn't have that quality to him that Jess had had, that tiny fragility that had made Sam afraid he would crush her though his size alone.  
It was a feeling Sam had never felt in any of his lovers. The certainty that he wouldn't break Dean by accident. But instead of making him careless it just made him all the more gentle with his touches.  
When Sam had looked into Dean's fever bright eyes he hadn't seen the lust and excitement he remembers from the women he's slept with, he saw fragility and fear, and an all consuming empty loneliness.  
The way Dean had clung to him had felt good.  
He remembers the shock he felt when he realized that Dean's body, soft and hard against his own had felt good.  
That the taste of his brother's skin on his tongue felt good.  
The way Dean's bowed legs had fit around his hips and the slick silky heat when Sam had thrust his fingers into Dean's tight hole had felt good.

And when he'd come into that tight slick heat with Dean cradled on his lap and his older brother's head nestled in the crook of his neck he'd known he was a monster.  
That there was no going back.  
No white picket fence Apple pie life with a beautiful girl and a couple of kids.  
No. Because he was a freak.  
A freak that hungered his brothers taste on his tongue and wide green eyes staring up at him like if he disappeared the world would implode. Eyes that spoke a desperate emptiness that only he could fill.  
He was the abomination that craved the feel of his own flesh and blood held so tightly in his arms that they where one thing.  
He wanted Dean.  
And the worst part was that it didn't feel **_wrong._ **

 

Sam's shaken from his revelry when the bathroom door open and Dean steps out and walks across the room to stand in front of him.  
Dean's got his shoulders hunched and he can't look at Sam where he's standing right in front of him.

Dean takes a deep breath.  
Squares his shoulders.  
Runs his hand through his hair and over his face with a sigh before he looks Sam in the eye.  
It seems like slow motion watching Dean pull back his arm and slam his fist into Sam's face. Watches coldly as Sam stumbled back until the backs of his knees catch on the edge of the bed and he falls.  
His green eyes are wide and wild and full of a chaos of fear and confusion and sadness and something that looks like want for a moment before it disappears.  
Sam knows his eyes probably look similar, know Dean can probably see the confused desire lurking in his hazel eyes.  
Dean is probably about to tell him that the very thought of Sam makes him sick. That Sam should leave. That Dean is going to leave. If Dean never sees him again it will be too soon.  
Dean was always more capable of going alone then Sam was.  
Dean never needed Sam the way Sam needed Dean.  
Suddenly he is afraid. Afraid that this new, strange, wrong _right_ thing is going to slip through his fingers before he ever has the chance to discover why it felt so good.

"Don't you ever touch me like that again Sammy." Is what Dean says. And Sam knows just by the way Dean called him Sammy that even if he is not quite forgiven that Dean won't leave him.


	14. The turning tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is in denial.  
> Fate turns towards its final plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter for such a long wait.  
> I'm sorry.  
> I've had writers block and my life is conspiring against me. :(
> 
> Anyway, I feel like this story is almost at an end. My muses are losing their voices and can now only whisper to me in dry cracked voices where they used to sing.
> 
> I have dearly loved this story but it seems that whatever wild inspirations dragged me through the first bit of this fic have lost their energy.  
> So I am sad to announce that this story will be coming to an end sometime soon.
> 
> I'm sorry the adventure couldn't last longer.

Over the next four days of the training workshop Dean is obedient to a fault.  
Everyone praises Sam for the exceptional progress he's made with his problem Chimera, only Sam sees the cold hard look in Dean's eyes.  
With every exercise that requires Sam to touch Dean or handle him in some way he sees the way Dean flinches away, body tight in an effort not to shove Sam off or snap at him.  
When they are in their room in the evening Dean is stiff and angry. His wrath filling the room like demon smoke.  
If Sam tries to touch him then Dean pins his ears and lashes out.

When they finally get back on the road its like a wire snaps and the tension drains out of Dean.  
Sam sees it happen from his place behind the wheel. They leave the well kept grounds of the retreat and pull onto the highway and Dean just _exhales_. Every tight muscle in his body relaxing and his head falling back against the headrest as Dean closes his eyes and slips into a deep sleep.  
Sam tries not to think about how Dean refused to sleep in the bed next to him after That Night.  
The conflicting emotions make him sick.  
The voices in his mind that whisper words he doesn't want to think about. The ones that sound like Meg.

When Dean wakes up a few hours later and a couple of states over he yawns and stretches and demands Sam pull the Impala over so he can drive.  
He plays his music obnoxiously loud and sings along. Grins at him when a song comes on that Sam hates and sings louder.

Things go back to normal.  
Sort of.  
Dean pretends that That Night never happened.  
That Sam doesn't know what his skin tastes like.  
Or the way his voice sounds when he moans.  
Sam pretends too.

They keep hunting.  
Things are a little different now. Dean can smell monsters and ghosts with his new senses and the fur and feathers on his tail and wings stand up when something supernatural gets near. Dean claims his hair has always stood on end when something nasty got close but Sam makes sure to keep an eye on Dean for an early warning system.  
In a way they're better then before.  
But Dean is still angry and aggressive with him sometimes. It reminds Sam of the way Dean was right after their dad died.

They can't pretend to be a team of FBI agents anymore so Sam forges Dean a set of FBI assistance Chimera tags. Apparently the FBI use specially engineered and trained Chimera in their investigations so it isn't suspicious.   
As if Dean could have hated dressing in the suits any more, now he has to wear the leash as well.

So really, in the big ways their lives haven't changed too much. They still drive all day and sleep in a double room in a cheap motel when they can or the bench seats of the Impala when they can't. They still hunt the dark things in the night and spend their days cruising obituaries and crappy dinners.

It's the small things, the important things, that have changed.  
And it's all Sam's fault.  
Dean still laughs and smiles and jokes. It took him a while, but now he can.  
He makes fun of Sam and messes with him and acts like That Night never happened. That the fact he has a pair of soft pointed ears and a tail and a set of golden feathered wings is normal.  
But he won't let Sam touch him any more. Oh he still trusts Sam with his back in a fight, but after, when it's time to clean up the blood Sam can't touch him.  
Isn't allowed to stitch up the slices left by a knife throwing poltergeist, or set the bones in Dean's finger after he broke it punching a Skinwalker.  
Sam is not allowed that privilege any more.

And sometimes Dean turns hostile and reclusive. Snarls at Sam and pins his ears and the look in his eyes is some strange mix of anger and fear and loneliness.

It all comes to an end late one evening when they pull up to a tiny roadside diner.  
Sam goes in to get them burgers, Dean's demand of extra onions still ringing in his ears when he sees the waitress's eyes go black.

His last thought before the darkness is that if something happens to him he'll never be able to fix things with Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Care and handling of your Chimera.  
> I pretty much just edited the basics for keeping a dog from the spca site.
> 
> This whole thing came out way angsty-er then I thought it was gonna be!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Chimera Dean Winchester](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276032) by [Luciaexe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciaexe/pseuds/Luciaexe)




End file.
